got7fandomcom-20200213-history
OMW
OMW is a song recorded by American artist Mark featuring Jackson. It is seventh track from GOT7's third full-length studio album Present: YOU. A short music video was released on September 13, 2018 on V LIVE and in the following day on YouTube. Lyrics Hangul= This is for my dream This is for my love I’ll do anything I wanna do, you already know On my grind I put in work, determination in my soul 부족한 점 많아 갈 길이 멀었어 쉽게 포기하지 않아 no 위로 is the only path I’m choosing 위로 is the only way I’m going 앞길은 선명해 성공할 거 분명해 Yeah yeah I’m running 그곳으로 가고 있어 조금만 지나면 다 보일 텐데 힘들 땐 어두운 긴 터널과 같아 Let’s say it’s another beautiful night And this is for my dream This is for my love Every time I run I’m just movin’ on and on and on This is for my dream This is for my love Every time I run I’m just movin’ on and on and on I’m walking down the hallway Been waiting for the D-day No matter what they say Go at my own pace Believing I can make it yeah Spotlight shining at me one day yeah Ambition be my compass I row, I row Like no tomorrow I’m running 그곳으로 가고 있어 조금만 지나면 다 보일 텐데 힘들 땐 어두운 긴 터널과 같아 Let’s say it’s another beautiful night And this is for my dream This is for my love Every time I run I’m just movin’ on and on and on This is for my dream This is for my love Every time I run I’m just movin’ on and on and on There’s beauty in the struggle 그래서 나는 빛나 미룬 적 없어 right now 매 순간에 my rhyme Hate or love it, I’m so blessed Hate or love it, I’m so blessed If you tell me why 난 나의 삶을 살아 누가 기대하든 말든 keep it my way Hate or love it, I’m so blessed Hate or love it, I’m so blessed And this is for my dream This is for my love Every time I run I’m just movin’ on and on and on This is for my dream This is for my love Every time I run I’m just movin’ on and on and on |-| Romantization= This is for my dream This is for my love I’ll do anything I wanna do, you already know On my grind I put in work, determination in my soul bujokhan jeom mana gal giri meoreosseo shwipge pogihaji ana no wiro is the only path I’m choosing wiro is the only way I’m going apgireun seonmyeonghae seonggonghal geo bunmyeonghae Yeah yeah I’m running geugoseuro gago isseo jogeumman jinamyeon da boil tende himdeul ttaen eoduun gin teoneolgwa gata Let’s say it’s another beautiful night And this is for my dream This is for my love Every time I run I’m just movin’ on and on and on This is for my dream This is for my love Every time I run I’m just movin’ on and on and on I’m walking down the hallway Been waiting for the D-day No matter what they say Go at my own pace Believing I can make it yeah Spotlight shining at me one day yeah Ambition be my compass I row, I row Like no tomorrow I’m running geugoseuro gago isseo jogeumman jinamyeon da boil tende himdeul ttaen eoduun gin teoneolgwa gata Let’s say it’s another beautiful night And this is for my dream This is for my love Every time I run I’m just movin’ on and on and on This is for my dream This is for my love Every time I run I’m just movin’ on and on and on There’s beauty in the struggle geuraeseo naneun bitna mirun jeok eopseo right now mae sungane my rhyme Hate or love it, I’m so blessed Hate or love it, I’m so blessed If you tell me why nan naye salmeul sara nuga gidaehadeun maldeun keep it my way Hate or love it, I’m so blessed Hate or love it, I’m so blessed And this is for my dream This is for my love Every time I run I’m just movin’ on and on and on This is for my dream This is for my love Every time I run I’m just movin’ on and on and on |-| English= Audio Spotify Video links *"OMW" Official Music Video Category:GOT7 Category:Present: YOU Category:Discography Category:Songs Category:Mark